ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Borg Tower
Borg Tower (briefly Garmadon Tower) is located near the center of New Ninjago City, where the final battle took place. The tower is currently the tallest building in the city, standing at over a hundred floors high. It was built by Cyrus Borg, who also invented the Nindroids. Borg Tower was where the Digital Overlord began his quest to corrupt the Nindroids and become the Golden Master. After fulfilling said purpose, he staged a final fight against the Ninja right by the tower. The battle ended with Zane sacrificing himself to vanquish the dark lord. For several years, Borg Tower dominated the skyline of Ninjago City. When the Sons of Garmadon raided the building and stole the Mask of Vengeance, Lloyd intervened and fought against them. After Lord Garmadon was resurrected, he conquered Ninjago City and defaced the outside of the building with a corrupt, black and purple color scheme. Borg Tower served as his personal headquarters until he was removed from power. During his reign, the tower was damaged. After Garmadon's downfall, the tower was rebuilt in its original image, with the rooftop being fully-reconstructed. Some vaults were built beneath the tower and many artifacts such as the Realm Crystal and Sword of Sanctuary were transferred there. History Serpentine Wars Though not physically present, the Borg Tower was seen by both Krux and Master Wu as a vision of it was seen inside of the time vortex before it closed, where it would ultimately tell the exact time of when Acronix would return to Ninjago; forty years into the future. Construction After the events of "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," Cyrus Borg, the Borg Industries owner, began constructing Borg Tower where the Overlord was defeated. It was finished sometime before the events of "The Surge", and is now a main location of New Ninjago City. The Surge Borg Tower was set as the destination of a field trip set up by Master Wu, his four Ninja heroes, and Nya for the children at Master Wu's Academy that day, and they took a non-futuristic school bus (due to Wu's preferring non-futuristic transportation) to the Tower and entered for a tour. There, they met Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L., who led the students, Wu, and Nya on the rest of the tour while Cyrus took the Ninja to his office. After giving them a statue of him containing the Techno Blades and new ninja suits, the Ninja took to the elevator. Soon after, a mysterious virus infected Borg Tower, infecting all the machinery including P.I.X.A.L. in an effort to stop the Ninja from escaping. P.I.X.A.L. informed them that their tour "ends here," with her and the machinery trying to kill Nya, Wu and the children. All of them made it past the machines, taking out some of them in the process, and eventually everything including P.I.X.A.L was disinfected. The virus remained in Borg Tower's digital system, corrupting Cyrus Borg (mainly his "spider-legs") and taking over the whole Tower (and New Ninjago City). He reinfected P.I.X.A.L., and Borg Tower remained infected for the rest of the episode. The Art of the Silent Fist Back at Borg Tower, the virus still lurks in its digital system using an infected P.I.X.A.L. to get it free. However, now that he can control Cyrus Borg's spider-legs, the virus has other plans. Once Zane has shut down New Ninjago City's power source, Borg Tower is shut down along with the rest of the city. Blackout In and under Borg Tower is a series of events that leads to trying to retrieve the virus and the retrieving of Cyrus Borg somewhere inside the tower's assembly lines. Master Wu is then turned into Techno Wu in the tower. In a mysterious stranger's room under the Tower, the virus and the stranger must find out how to make sure they can capture the Green Ninja for his golden powers. The Curse of the Golden Master The Tower only makes small cameos here and there in the scenes in New Ninjago City. Enter the Digiverse Borg Tower became a battle ground once again when a group of Nindroids lead by Pythor attempted to storm the tower to retrieve the Techno Blades. Aside from this, Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. were looking for a way for the Ninja to use the techno blades and reboot the system remotely. Codename: Arcturus At Borg Tower, Master Wu and Garmadon were searching all of the Tower's files for Project: Arcturus, only to find nothing about it whatsoever. As a result, all they did was remember the battle with a Serpentine of the same name from a long time ago. The Void During the Ninjas' mission to stop the Nindroids from getting the Golden Weapons, the tower was used as the base of operations until the Nindroids took control forcing the team to abandon the base and get to Garmadon's Monastery. The Titanium Ninja The mission for the Nindroids was completed for them and The Overlord transformed into the Golden Master. The Nindroids used Borg Tower's Factory to create the mech for the Overlord. After the mech was completed and the events of the Nindroid assault, Borg Tower was reclaimed to Cyrus Borg. The Invitation Lloyd runs a simulation to try and obtain a replica of the Golden Armor within Borg's office. The Mask of Deception Mr. E and some other members of the Sons of Garmadon infiltrate Borg Tower to steal the Oni Mask of Vengeance, which was hidden in a secret compartment. Firstbourne On top of Borg Tower, Harumi tells Garmadon Mr. E will find Lloyd. Iron & Stone Atop the Borg Tower, Garmadon destroyed Mr. E for failing to capture Lloyd. He then threatened to do the same to Harumi if she also failed. Radio Free Ninjago The Resistance drove near the base of Borg Tower. Meanwhile, atop the tower, Garmadon tells Harumi to find Lloyd. Harumi passed the information to three other Sons of Garmadon, who went to karaoke instead. The Resistance made it to the broadcasting station. They defeated the Sons of Garmadon and recorded Lloyd's speech. They left when the others could catch them. How to Build a Dragon On the tower, Garmadon nearly killed Harumi for failing but she was spared when she revealed she knew that The Resistance's base was hidden at the Garbage Depot. Two Lies, One Truth Located at Borg Tower, Killow and Ultra Violet informed Harumi that Garmadon is missing. She told them to look for Lloyd while she looks for Garmadon. The Weakest Link Mistaké and Skylor went to Borg Tower to set their plan into action, but Garmadon was suspicious when they noticed "Harumi" didn't add that Skylor can copy Elemental Powers. They were interrupted when the real Harumi approaches them. Saving Faith When Mistaké and Skylor made it to Borg Tower, their plan backfired when the real Harumi told Garmadon their schemes. A battle commenced; Skylor managed to use Amber on Garmadon and escape but Mistaké was captured. Lessons for a Master Whilst controlling the Colossus, Garmadon oversaw the destruction of Ninjago City atop the Borg Tower. Green Destiny Firstbourne flew Wu and Lloyd to the Borg Tower to fight Garmadon. The Darkness Comes The Realm Crystal, which is now relocated in the Borg Tower, began to release a cloud of darkness. The darkness engulfs the tower before it began to terrorize the rest of the city. Into the Breach The Ninja flew the Bounty to Borg Tower so that Lloyd and Garmadon could sneak into the basement and destroy the Realm Crystal, in a bid to stop the Oni's occupation of Ninjago. However, they had to fight off various Oni along the way. When they found the Crystal, the Omega stopped him and they started attacking. The Fall As Lloyd and Garmadon fought the Omega, the former was launched into a display containing the Sword of Sanctuary. After shattering the Realm Crystal, the Omega explained to them it was just a key for opening the gateway to Ninjago. As more Oni appeared, they ran away and found out the Oni fear the Golden Master's armor. They took it and used it to escape the tower. Endings The tower was cleared from the dark clouds when the Ninja used the Tornado of Creation. Appearances Notes * Borg Tower appears in the background of the "Ninjago City" level of LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. * In Season 9, the Borg Tower was taken over by the Sons of Garmadon and it was used as their base of operation. * In "Saving Faith," part of the structure at the top is damaged due to the Colossus striking it. In "Green Destiny," the entire structure is destroyed when Garmadon releases an explosive blast. However, as of "The Darkness Comes," it is rebuilt. Gallery Borgtowerlowerview.jpg|Borg Tower as seen from street level. 27BTLobby.jpg|Borg Tower lobby. 27BTElevatorCam.jpg 27BorgOffice.jpg|Cyrus Borg's office on the 100th floor. Screenshot 2018-10-13 at 4.47.50 PM.png|Borg Industries Workers MoS27Factory.png Nindroidfactory.jpg|The Nindroid factory in the Borg Tower. Borgtowerinsmoke.jpg|Borg Tower with New Ninjago City in ruin. Controlroomcreation.jpg 28EvilBTatNight.jpg|Borg Tower under control of the Overlord. Factory341.png|The factory Factory342.png DoDBorgTower.png nn.png|The Borg Tower under Garmadon's control. q2f7h1thjzj21.jpg de:Borg Turm Pl:Wieża Borg Industries Category:2014 Category:Locations Category:Article stubs Category:Ninjago Category:Borg Industries Category:Rebooted Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016 Category:Technology Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2015 Category:Hunted Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni